Una misión no planeada
by Myuu n.n
Summary: Él era el rey de Sabertooth todos le debían temer y admirar, así que ¿Qué mierda hacia cuidando un montón de niñatos?


**Una misión no planeada**

Es en momentos como este en el que el gran Sting Eucliffe se preguntaba el cómo había sido tan estúpido como para llegar a esa situación.

Un montón de infantes tiraban de sus ropas mientras él tenía una mueca intentando imitar una sonrisa en el rostro. Sí, quitar una misión del tablero sin mirarla siquiera podía provocar consecuencias graves.

No era hacia más de dos horas que había llegado a su gremio y con ganas de tentar al destino había cerrado los ojos y tomado una misión al azar solo para matar a su creciente aburrimiento desde que su fiel compañero Rogue junto con Frosch habían partido a una misión que al menos le tomaría la semana completa. Cuando tomo la papeleta la llevo enseguida con la barman que le miro con una leve sonrisita y con la incredulidad plasmada en el rostro, ella firmo y anoto todo lo necesario y le devolvió las instrucciones que solo en ese instante Sting se digno a leer.

Su cara de espanto fue épica.

Las instrucciones eran precisas, el jardín de niños de la aldea Tully solicitaban una corta visita de algún mago experimentado y simpático que les demostrara lo divertida y útil de la magia. La paga eran tan solo 7.000 jewels siendo que tan solo el viaje de ida y vuelta junto con la estadía le costarían 5.000. En seguida pensó en darle la misión a Rogue ya que por increíble que pareciera a él no le importaba realizar misiones de ese estilo ya que a Frosch le agradaba compartir con niños y al mismo Rogue le agradaban de vez en cuando, pero claro ninguno de ellos se encontraban en ese momento y no tenía la camaderia apropiada con algún otro integrante del gremio como para pedirle ayuda. Su orgullo era más fuerte.

Lector tampoco podría ayudarle de mucho ya que aunque le acompañaría sin rechistar como a cada una de las misiones que realizaba el también detestaba a los niños desde que cuando eran pequeños se burlaban de Sting al no creerle cuando decía que había vivido con un dragón para posteriormente matarle.

Así que fue y escucho a la maestra del lugar que le dio una mirada extrañada al ver el aspecto hosco del muchacho pero que se resigno y le dio las instrucciones.

Luchando contra su instinto se debatía en si ir al patio para dar las demostraciones de su magia a los "mocosos sin ningún tipo de talento ya que si no estarían entrenando su magia desde ya en vez de gastar su tiempo en una pre-escuela primaria" o ir de una buena vez hacer uno o dos trucos ,contestar preguntas y dejar a Lector revolotear por ahí para luego irse con su nada productiva paga.

Termino abriéndose paso entre los niños que se le acercaron sin demora y le pedían que hiciera "cosas bonitas". Con una sonrisa afectada en el rostro procedió a hacer con algo de desgano los ataques más sencillos y poco peligrosos que tenia, sin embargo casi se pone a gritar cuando un pequeño grupo empezó a preguntarle que si era parte de el "mejor gremio de Fiore: Fairy Tail" mas no lo hizo cuando en ese momento una niña que ni siquiera le llegaba a la cintura exclamo indignadísima que como no se daban cuenta de que él era el dragón blanco de Sabertooth, a lo que Sting solo sonrió con prepotencia que se le vino abajo en cuanto empezaron a comentar el mejor desempeño de los dragonslayer de Hierro, Viento y Fuego en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. La niñita y esta vez Lector se pusieron a discutir fieramente con el resto en su defensa y el solo apretaba los puños y mordía su lengua para no atacar a unos niños que fácilmente triplicaba en edad y no ofrecerían resistencia alguna ante el 1er golpe.

Su lucha interna fue interrumpida por la maestra del lugar que llamo a los niños e incluso al mismo Sting a merendar. El mago decidió declinar la oferta ya que su trabajo había terminado ya y no quería seguir estando en el mismo espacio que esos "seres sin capacidad para ver que el tenia mucho más talento" por lo que llamo a Lector que charlaba amenamente con la niña que salió en su defensa sobre lo maravilloso que era Sabertooth y el mismísimo Sting, al parecer tenía una fangirl de tan solo 6 años y para su asombro no le molestaba nada ese hecho.

-¡Sting-kun! ¡Hana-chan es casi tan fan tuya como yo!- Okey eso era raro, Lector era sin duda su mayor fan y que pusiera a la llamada Hana en una posición meramente cercana quería decir que era una gran admiradora- ¡dice que quiere entrar a Sabertooth de mayor y que será una gran maga!

-¿Sabes usar magia Hana?-la niña se sonrojo furiosamente cuando este pronuncio su nombre y solo atino a asentir con la cabeza rápidamente y murmurar un:"sé hacer algunos Take Overs" , Sting asintió y luego de pensarlo un poco le sonrió con tan solo un poco de soberbia.

-Cuando seas más grande y fuerte ven al gremio, yo me encargare de que te unas y quizá hagamos alguna misión juntos _Hana-chan_.- No había podido evitar lanzar tal proposición ya que su nuevamente subido ego hablaba por si solo para complacer su pequeña admiradora

Lector asintió solemnemente y voló alejándose un par de metros de ellos, el dragonslayer revolvió los cabellos de la niña y siguió a su fiel exceed.

-¡Nos vemos pronto Hana-chan!- exclamo Lector para alejarse relajadamente junto a su compañero.

-¡Nos vemos pronto Lector-san, Sting-sama!- grito acaloradamente la pequeña.

Tal vez los niños no eran tan malos como parecían al principio y era que el tendía a toparse con los renacuajos equivocados y esta vez había conocido a uno bueno, incluso podría ser que a Rogue le agradaran tanto los niños porque encontraba minifans también. De cualquier modo ya no se arrepentía tanto de haber cogido esa papeleta aunque claro la sensación de felicidad se le quitaría bastante apenas pusiera un pie en el tren.

**Ohayo! Este es mi 1er fanfic de Fairy Tail asi que enserio les pido que si me salieron los personajes demasiado Ooc me lo digan enseguida para practicar y mejorar :D**

**Mmmmm alguna cosa que se me olvide?... haa si! Tuvieron que haber notado que amo a Sting! 3 **

**Y bueno eso ._.**

**Matta nee! :D**


End file.
